Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times 70\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{1}{2} = -0.5$ $ 70\% = \dfrac{70}{100} = 0.7 $ Now we have: $ -0.5 \times 0.7 = {?} $ $ -0.5 \times 0.7 = -0.35 $